


A Prince and a Maenad

by ikeboo518



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Hemospectrum, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, Rating May Change, Trolls get drunk on Faygo, am I the only one who sees Dionysus similarities?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeboo518/pseuds/ikeboo518
Summary: After leaving clown church, Ian (an OC of mine) talks with Chahut.(Primarily fluff, with Ian being drunk on Faygo. I may make future chapters expanding on their relationship.)





	A Prince and a Maenad

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck and by extension Hiveswap are the property of Viz Media and our lord and savior, Andrew Hussie.

You have to admit, when you saw the giant (metaphorically and literally) purple-blood, you weren’t expecting her to be the most chill person you’ve met so far on Alternia. Not only that, but you met an old “family friend” who (for some reason) complimented your legs. A win-win all around! Currently, you and your new friend are just walking around, enjoying the evening.  
“so, liTTle pink. whaT do you Think of alTernia so far?”   
Chahut’s voice is rather pleasant if you’re being honest. It’s not so deep it’s scary, but it’s not so light and high-pitched that she doesn’t seem like a threat. It’s nice. It takes your mind a moment to catch up to her question, but you answer honestly.  
“I’m not sure how to feel, in truth. It’s quite a shift from home. Back there, It’s nice and calm… If anything, it was the opposite of Alternia in a bunch of ways.”  
Chahut nods curtly while you speak. Then, she asks another question, one you knew would come up eventually, given the colors you wear.  
“if you don’T mind me asking, whaT’s your blood color? liTTle blue says iT’s the royal color, but i jusT assumed she was exaggerating. buT given The facT you’re wearing iT does lend some credence to whaT she says.”  
You sigh a bit, pulling out a bottle of Faygo you managed to steal when you were leaving the church. Unscrewing the cap, you take a large swig of the fizzy concoction. In an instant, you feel very, very tipsy. You’re tempted to ask how a (admittedly delicious) fucking soda brand makes a troll drunk, but you really don’t care. Either way, with that over with, you pull out a small pocket knife and cut a thin line on your palm. Small ribbons of Fuchsia fall down your hand. Chahut stares in either awe or horror at the color. You smile a bit. God, she’s beautiful… Chahut bows suddenly, startling you.  
“sorry for noT TreaTing you wiTh respecT, sir!”  
You sigh heavily. You really should have seen this coming. Slurredly, you speak.  
“Look... *hic* If I wanted ya to bow or smthn, I would have said it right? So dn’t worry your pretty head…”  
It takes both of you a moment to catch up to what you said. You both blush heavily once you realize that you called your new friend “pretty”. You mean… You aren’t exactly OPPOSED to having a flushed relationship, but… _Fuck it._ You think to yourself. You grab Chahut’s hand and kiss it. Jegus, you feel really awkward. With that, you stand up and head for your hive, pulling the clown girl along.


End file.
